Right Choice
by megumi yami no tenshi
Summary: Emma Frost had a sister, her name is Anya Frost. She was a mutant with extraordinary abilities, like her sister, she is a telepath and can turn invisible and much more, the only question is, will she be a friend or a foe? She can handle gruesome fights, but will she be able to handle something more complicated than that, like falling in love? Set in X-Men First Class.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Frost had a sister, her name is Anya Frost. She was a mutant with extraordinary abilities, like her sister, she is a telepath and can turn invisible and much more, the only question is, will she be a friend or a foe? She can handle gruesome fights, but will she be able to handle something more complicated than that, like falling in love? Set in X-Men First Class

….

Anya was on the yacht, thanks to her ability to turn invisible. Anya just wanted to talk to her sister, but surprisingly, someone made an appearance before she could. "Erik Lensherr" I was listening to their little talk.

"He's here to kill you" Emma said, and invaded his mind making him kneel in pain. Erik threw a knife, but Emma who was now in her diamond form, caught the dagger mere inches from Shaw's face and pushed Erik, making him fall in the water. _Poor him. _Anya thought.

"Emma, don't harm our own kind" Shaw said, she answered with a smile.

Then, lights shoot in the air, there was a boat in a distance.

"This is the US Coast Guard. Do not attempt to move your vessel. Stay where you are"

_This is not good. _Anya said in her mind. They can see guards on the boats, on their way to bust Shaw. "They have a telepath" Emma muttered and blocked it.

Shaw ordered Riptide to get rid of the guards on the inflatable boats. _Great. This is trouble. _Anya used her power and sent a message to whoever is the telepath on the other side. _Ask those guards on the water to jump! Quick! _Charles heard someone say inside his mind, "Order them to jump, quick!" Charles told Moira and she did. Sure enough, Riptide used his ability and turned the boats upside down. "Oh my God" Charles said witnessing what just happened.

They turned to get inside. Just then Charles felt something, "There's someone else out there" Charles and the others went to see, "There" they watched as someone controlled the anchor.

"Time to go" Shaw said to Emma, they started to run for their life. The anchor then went to destroy the yacht.

Without a choice, Anya jumped in the water. Erik saw something move underneath the water. "Stop! He's running away" Anya shouted to Erik. _"Not if I can stop him" _Erik thought and went to control the submarine. Anya went to stop him but he pushed her, hitting her head in the process, making her unconscious.

"Let it go!" Charles shouted to the man in the water, but he would not budge. Finally, Charles jumped in to save him. Charles grabbed him on the back and talked to him, to calm him down. "_You can't. You'll drown. You have to let go. I know what this means to you, but you're going to die. Please, Erik calm your mind." _Erik let go, and they both floated to breathe. "Who are you?!" Erik pushed the man away from him.

"My name's Charles Xavier"

"You were in my head. How did you do that?" Erik asked

"You have your tricks. I have mine. I'm like you. Just calm your mind" Charles explained

"I thought I was alone" Erik said

"You are not alone. Erik, you are not alone" Charles said, assuring him.

Charles lead Erik inside the boat. Raven hugged Charles. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Raven" Charles hugged his sister back.

"They found someone in the water. She's not one of ours" Moira announced, and then the men brought the body inside.

….

A/N: So what do you guys think? Hope you all like it! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Anya opened her eyes, and found herself in a room surrounded by men.

"Let me go" Anya said, "Sorry we can't do that. We were ordered to watch you" the guards said.

"Fine, then maybe we'll have some fun, one by…one" Anya stood immediately, turning herself invisible. "Where is she?!"

"Be on guard!" the guards started panicking, she attacked them in one swift move, the guards were not even able to use their weapons. Anya kicked and punched, making the guards fall to the ground.

Moira ran to where Charles and the others are, "Charles! You have to see this!"

Charles and others went and saw guards on the floor. The backup guards went in too, but they were taken one by one. Charles and the others watched while the guards fought with someone they couldn't even see.

"Fascinating" Charles said, smiling, he immediately intervened in the fight. "Show yourself"

Anya stopped and looked at Charles, "_Why would I?" _she told him using telepathy.

"So you're the other telepath on the deck. Please, we won't harm you. There's no need to fight" Charles tried to reason out. Anya reappeared before them, "There's no chance I would be leaving here, huh?" Anya said surrendering, Charles, Erik, Raven in front of her. Anya was brought in a special room, with Charles and Erik inside.

"So I expect that you'll be locking me in a special type of prison cell?"

"Not really, well, it depends on your choice" Eric looked at her

"What choice?" Anya looked at them, eyebrows raised

"How about you join us?" Charles recommended

Anya laughed, "and what will you give me in return, boys?"

"Your freedom to not spend your days in a special prison cell…and your sister, that is, if you help us" _You read my mind_

"You guys know how to make a deal, huh" Anya stared at them

"So, what's your choice?" Erik asked

"For my sister, and for a soft bed, and a hot shower, I guess I'm in" Anya said, Charles extends his hand "I'm Charles Xavier and─"

"I know his name, Erik Lehnsherr, I believe. I'm Anya Frost", and she took it smiling to the both of them.

On their way to the Covert CIA Research Base,

_Geez honestly, I'm starting to regret this. I liked my room more than this cramped car, my ass is so numb. _Anya said in her head. Charles can't help but let out a soft chuckle.

"What?" Raven asked, she was sitting beside Charles.

"Oh nothing" Charles controlled his chuckle, and looked at the irritated lady on the other side. Finally, the car went to a stop.

"Welcome to my facility. My mission has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers for military defense."

"Or offense" Erik added, "This guy Shaw, Schimdt, whatever you want to call him. He's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop them"

"Marvelous" Charles answered. "So we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, yes?" Charles figured out, "Something like that"

"I've never imagined being a secret agent in my whole life" Anya said to herself while they walked inside, "Hope I would not regret this"

_You wouldn't _Charles replied in her head, Anya smiled. _Will you be making sure of that? _

_You'll see _Charles said, bringing a smile to her lips.

A/N: What do you think? Well, I just hope you guys like it! WATCH OUT FOR EXCITING THINGS TO HAPPEN! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW! THANKS


	3. Chapter 3

"It's a supersonic, most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life, its incredible" Hank said, while the others stared in awe. The man in black introduced Hank to the special recruits. Anya forced not to laugh when Charles accidentally revealed that Hank was a mutant. _Sheesh, Charles, you should be careful next time. _Hank showed them his ability, well he was super smart and have those amazing hand-feet that have a very strong grip. Anya stared at the way Hank and Raven stared at each other. _Lovebirds _Anya told herself.

"Raven" Anya called, knowing what is on Hank's mind.

Raven looked at her, Anya nudged Hank, he won't budge. "Hank has something to tell you in private. So, I'll leave you guys alone. I'm not overly fond of needles. Enjoy"

After a long day with the man in black, they finally got to settle for the night. Anya went to explore the building, she found Erik and Charles talking outside. _Erik is leaving? _Anya went to hide behind a wall. After a few minutes, Charles went back inside. "Come on, Anya. I know you're there"

Anya smiled, and reappeared. "Friends huh? You think that will make him stay?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm hoping" Charles replied, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, Erik sure is lucky to have a friend like you" Charles don't know why, but he was taken back of what she said. Charles smiled and replied back, "You know, I did not expect that coming from you."

"What? can't a lady be sweet sometimes? You still don't know me, Professor"

"Honestly, my first impression about you is very different. You knocked off armed men single-handedly, you know" Charles pointed out

"So, you're saying that your first impression of me was like a killing machine?! Your men provoked me" Anya said in defense, "Seriously, that's the first time I've received that kind of impression." Charles is chuckling to himself, "Well you can't blame me for that"

"Shut up. I'm not listening to you. Professor, you're a womanizer" Anya said, mocking him. "I am not", Charles replied immediately.

"Okay, seems like you don't know yourself. _Heterochromia. It's a very groovy mutation. Mutation took us from single celled organisms to being dominant form of reproductive life on this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation_~" Anya recited, every single word, with the perfect accent, and winked at Charles.

Charles was left in shock "You. Are. Harsh, Ms Frost."

"Well, as I said, Professor. You don't know me" Anya said, and walked away, leaving Charles out of words.

Charles went to his room, surprisingly, Raven was waiting for him. "Where did you go?"

"Just took care of some things" Charles said, and went to sit on the couch. "What things? You look entertained. What happened? Come on, tell me" Raven tried to persuade Charles. "It was nothing. Raven, tell me, am I a womanizer?"

Raven looked at Charles, wondering if he was serious then laughed. "You didn't know? Yes, yes you are. You always forget to buy me a drink because of those women, you know."

"Geez, Raven, you could at least told me otherwise, I'm your brother" Charles said, Raven threw a pillow at Charles, "Siblings, say the truth to each other. Go to sleep"

…

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! Funny chapters coming up! FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: REWRITTEN.

...

The sun was up, Anya went to the lobby and found Raven who was deep in thought.

"I see someone is occupied. Is it for what happened last night?" Anya said, Raven looked at her and smiled.

"Well, it was interesting. I like Hank. Although it's probably the first time, a guy asked me out because of my blood" Raven admitted

"Hank is adorable. Although he's not my type"

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you think of my brother?"

Anya looked at Raven, like she was crazy, and she can't help but laugh "Oh, Raven, you don't plan on hooking me up with your brother, right? Because I'm telling you now, it won't happen, after what he said last night. I would never like a guy, who thinks of me as a killing machine" Raven chuckled

"Last night? He told you that? I'm surprised, he's pretty good with women."

"Yes I know, your brother just annoys me. I got back on him though, told him that he's a womanizer, and I think I got to him" Anya smiled, remembering his reaction. "I have to thank you for that, he forgets about me when he's around women."

Anya burst out "He's got good hair though" Raven giggled

"So what are you two talking about?" Anya and Raven looked to Erik, who appeared before them, followed by Charles. "Hank will be showing us his new invention, you ladies want to come?" Anya and Raven stood up and followed.

"I call it Cerebro. Isn't that Spanish for brain?"

"Yes" Charles agreed

"Okay so, the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof, when he picks up a mutant. His brain sends signals through relay, and then the coordinates for their location are printed out here" Hank explained, Charles put the helmet on his head. "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles" Erik teased

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik"

"No, I've been a lab rat. I know one when I see one" Erik pointed out.

"Are you sure we can't shave your head?" Hank asked, Charles looked at Anya and said "Yes, Hank. Don't touch my hair" Raven who took notice, immediately nudged Anya, and whispered "He knows", Anya whispered back "Stop it, Raven" Charles closed his eyes, concentrating. Hank flipped the buttons and we all waited. Charles suddenly held on the railings, and smiled. "It's working" announced Hank.

Charles explained to Raven that it's only Erik and Charles that will have to go and recruit mutants, obviously Anya knows about it because she read Charles mind, beforehand. Charles specifically instructed that they are to remain inside the vicinity, no bars, no partying. Charles and Erik were quite busy, it took them around three days, they brought Angel, Darwin, Alex and Sam, the last one guy they went to recruit, declined.

"We should think of code names. We're government agents now. We should have secret code names. I want to be called Mystique" Raven said

"Damn, I wanted to be called, Mystique"

"Well, tough, I called it" Raven suddenly changed her appearance like Cassidy, "and I am way more mysterious, than you" she said, eyebrows raising. Everybody was surprised, but clapped their hands. Darwin prefers to be called Darwin and he showed his ability, adapt to survive. Cassidy decided to be Banshee, it suits him really, with that supersonic voice. Angel, well she can fly, and shoot fireball, hot chick indeed. Alex made fun of Hank, but Raven was quick and teased him back. Then, they asked Alex of what he can do, the boy hesitated at first but they were able to push him and because of that he damaged the statue.

"Plane leaves for Russia in two hours" Moira told Erik and Charles

"I'm telling you these kids are not ready for Shaw" Erik

"I think they're going to surprise you. They are an exceptional bunch of young people, and Anya of course, her ability is remarkable" Charles said, Erik looked at Charles with a smirk, "Quit it, Erik"

"What the hell?" Moira said seeing the statue was destroyed. "It looks like we've missed a party" Erik said, as the three of them stared in disbelief, it looks like the kids were having fun, Cassidy and Alex were hitting a solid rock Darwin, and Angel and Raven were dancing to the music, and Hank was hanging upside down.

"What are you doing?!" Moira shouted at them, it caught their attention and tried to act normal. "Who destroyed the statue?" Moira asked, "It was Alex" told Hank. "No, Havoc. We have to call him Havoc. That's his name now, and we were thinking, you should be Professor X and you should be Magneto" Raven pointed out. "Exceptional" Erik replied, "Now, where is Anya?" Charles asked, no one answered, Charles looked at Raven, his eyes disappointed, "I expect more from you",

"Clean this up" Moira told the kids and all of them walked away.

"It's about time you show up." Erik said, surprising Anya who was returning from her little escapade. "Missed me?" Anya said, eyebrow raised

Anya went to Erik and they walked together, "Not quite, but I know someone who really did. Charles is looking for you and he's furious"

"Oh, not a surprise, he doesn't like everything I do."

"Yes, you and the kids actually, they messed up the place quite a little bit" Erik told her

"I'd love to chat, but I'm terribly sleepy, I'll be in my room" Anya said, about to open her door.

Erik turned to face her, "Sorry to break it, but you won't be sleeping in bed tonight, and as much as I like that dress on you, you'll have to change"

"Why?"

"We're going to Russia"

Erik, Anya, Moira, Charles and the other agent were waiting for Shaw from a distance, hiding in the bushes, we were on watch on the grounds of a senior Soviet official who would be meeting with Shaw.

"Well, I thought this would be more of a private mission" Anya said to Erik, catching Moira's attention

Erik looked at Anya, "As much as I don't like the CIA being around, but the information came from them"

"At least we take this seriously, where did you run off to last night?" Moira said to Anya

"I don't need to explain myself. My social life is no concern of the US government" Anya said practically getting on Moira's nerves.

"You two, keep quiet and Anya, Moira's right, stop being childish and doing reckless things. We need to focus here" Charles cut them off, Anya rolled her eyes. A helicopter came to view, but it was just Emma who went down.

"It's my sister" Anya said,

"Where's Shaw?" Erik said, wondering

"I don't know, but she's a telepath, and if I read her, she'll know we're here. Let me try something else" Charles replied and used his ability to one of the soldier who was on guard. "He's not coming. So what now?" Charles said. "Now, nothing, we're here for Shaw. Mission aborted" Moira said

"the hell it is" Erik stood up, Moira grabbed on him.

"She's his right hand woman. That's good enough for me" Erik pointed out. Anya stood up as well "And that woman, is my sister"

"the CIA invading the home of a senior Soviet official? Are guys crazy?" Moira said, trying to reason out.

"I'm not CIA" Erik said his point and went, "Anya! Stop being so reckless!" Charles tried to stop Anya, she looked at him, "Sorry, Professor, but you know I'm not the kind of woman that just follows orders" Anya said eyeing at Moira, "The only one I follow is myself, and if that is being reckless then so be it"Anya said, and went it to follow Erik.

Charles looked at Moira and said "I'm sorry, but I can't leave them"

Erik used his ability to manipulate the soldier's guns while Anya used her skills to knock them off. Charles followed after them, once inside they were surprised by armed soldiers. "Its time to have some fun" Anya said and turned invisible, Erik used his ability and manipulated and threw them out the building. Anya used her combat skills to fight of the men, and Charles used his mind ability to erase their memories.

They busted through the door, finding the senior doing weird hand gestures, and Emma sitting on a sofa. "Nice trick" Charles said, the senior realized that two unknown men are in his room, Charles ordered for him to sleep. Emma changed in diamond form "you can stop trying to read my mind, sugar. You'll never get anything from me while I'm like this" As if on cue, she went to run, but they immediately grabbed on her and Erik chained her using his ability. Anya appeared and called for her sister, Emma glared at her.

"So you can just tell us. Where's Shaw?" Erik asked, but she won't talk. Running out of patience, he used his ability to wring her neck using the metal of the bed.

"Erik, please!" Anya shouted at him, Emma returned to her normal form.

Erik went to sit. "She won't be shifting into diamond form again, if she does, just give her a gentle tap"

Charles read her mind, "This is worse than we previously imagined. We're taking you with us, the CIA would want to question you themselves"

"It's what best for you, sister." Anya said, "You don't know, Shaw" Emma said, "I didn't come here to know him, Emma. We're going to stop him" Anya said to her sister.

…..

A/N: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! THANK YOU ironmanrox2k12


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: CHAPTER 4 has been REWRITTEN. THANKS**

"Oh my God" that was all Anya could say when they got out the car. The CIA Research Base was completely destroyed.

"Raven!" Charles called out, and gave his sister a hug, and they all run out to them and checked if they were okay.

"We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately." Charles told them.

"We're not going home" Cassidy cut Charles off, "What?" Charles looked at them.

"He's not going back to prison" Cassidy said pointing out to Alex. "He killed Darwin" Alex said

"All the more reason for you to leave. This is over" Charles tried to reason out with them.

"Darwin's dead, Charles and we can't even bury him" Raven told his brother, Charles looked at her, he knows what she is trying to do.

"We can avenge him" Erik told, everybody looked at Erik "Erik, a word please" Charles said and they moved a distance from them and talked, Anya went to comfort Alex. "It's not your fault, Alex. Don't let it get to you." Anya patted his back.

"Shaw has his army, we need ours" Erik said trying to convince Charles, Charles turned to the company, "We'll have to train, all of us, yes?"

"Yeah" Alex said out loud. "Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go"

"I think the Professor, has an idea on mind, right Professor?" Anya said knowing what he's thinking.

"Yes, we do"

"Honestly, Charles. I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship" Erik said being sarcastic, as they stood there in awe. It's really quite big for a house, it was a mansion.

"Well, it was a hardship softened by me" Raven came to her brother's side and Charles put his arm around her and kissed her head. "Come on, time for the tour" Raven and Charles led them inside.

"So we're all here to train. We'll start tomorrow. Hank will be helping me at times. We'll train as long as it takes. I'll be focusing on Alex, Erik, Sean, and Hank. Raven and Anya since I think you don't need my help to control your abilities. I'll let you two on your own training." Charles explained to them,

Charles and Erik were outside, Charles pointing a gun at Erik's head.

Charles let the gun down on the last minute. "No. No, I can't. I'm sorry. I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone my friend." Erik grabbed Charles' arm with the gun, pointing it to himself. "Oh come on. You know I can deflect it. You're always telling me I should push myself" Charles put the gun down again.

"If you know you can deflect it, then you're not challenging yourself. Whatever happened to the man who was trying to raise a submarine?"

"I can't. Something that big? I need a situation, the anger…"

"No, the anger is not enough."

"It's gotten the job done all this time" Erik pointed out.

"It's nearly gotten you killed all this time. Come here let's try something a little more challenging"

Changes scene to Alex

Charles started training with Alex, "My stepfather took the possibility of nuclear war quite seriously. This is why he had this bunker built down here. I thought we could use it as a practice range of sorts." Alex went in and settled the doll at the back.

"You don't think I'm going to blow through the walls?" Alex asked, worried.

"He had this place built to withstand a nuclear bomb. I think it can handle you, Alex" Charles reassured him. "You know when I do this, bad things tend to happen."

"That's because you can't control it. It controls you. That's why we're here, Alex. It's why we're training" Charles explained

Raven and Anya went for a jogging first, then they saw Banshee having his training with Moira, and Charles. Anya grabbed Raven's shoulder and made her face them. "Raven, look. Look at how Charles and agent MacTaggert look at each other. What do you think?"

"Why, are you jealous?" Raven said with a smirk.

"No I'm not! I'm just sick of you pushing me to your brother. I'm just making you see it yourself. I know it for a fact. That agent likes your brother" Anya said, Raven just looked at the two, but Raven was not going to give up easily.

Changes scene to Hank, and Charles, they just finished a jog together, and they were having a good talk.

"The story wasn't really about good and evil though, was it? It was about man's animal nature and his struggle to control it, to conform. And it's that struggle which is holding you back"

"No, Jekyll was afraid of what he is capable of"

"And you are too" Charles pointed out to Hank.

Scene changes to Alex training in the bunker

"And if you're serious about me doing this, you might want to get back" Alex told Charles, Charles went for the door. "Shall I shut the door?"

"yes" Alex said. Charles waited outside, the light turned red and he opened the door surprised, fire was all over the place. "Oh my God! I will teach you to control this Alex" Charles said, fire extinguisher on hand.

Alex had no success today, so he decided to get back to the mansion. He walked along the gym, and saw Anya who was training inside. Alex watched as Anya practiced, taking his breath away.

Charles and Raven were walking on the corridor, when they've passed along the gym. They found Anya and Alex having a good talk. Raven immediately took notice of her brother's frown and his weird stare at the two.

"You smell that? Smell like smoke, something burned" Anya said

Alex chuckled, "I think that's me. I kinda lit up the bunker on fire. Took us five extinguishers to put the fire down" Anya laughed.

Raven took their attention "Guys! Banshee's trying out his new suit, want to come?" Alex helped Anya to climb down the boxing ring. Anya and Alex were chatting side by side, while Raven and Charles at the back, Raven nudged him. "Why are you frowning?"

"What? No I'm not" Charles said, then he tried to keep his eyes away from Anya and Alex, since they were already on the second floor.

Banshee was sitting on the window, with Charles and Hank at his side, explaining to him what he must do. "Now, remember. Scream as hard as you can." Charles instructed.

"You need the sound waves to be supersonic. Catch them at the right angle, and they should carry you" Hank added.

"They should carry me? That's reassuring" Banshee said, looking at the two experts.

"Good Luck" Charles said as he patted his shoulder for comfort. "and don't forget to scream" Banshee did the sign of the cross, put his arms up and screamed, he fell on the hard floor. Anya can't help but to laugh, "That's why I don't trust SCIENCE. That must have hurt" Charles and Hank looked at each other, while the others can't help but giggle. It was really funny.

Charles was congratulating Hank, when Alex and Anya came to view.

"Impressive, Hank. Feet like those, all you need is a red nose, right Bozo?" Alex teased. "I'm done here" Hank walked away. Charles stared at the two in front of him, displeased.

"I believe you should be training?" Charles stared at Anya. "I was finished" Anya pointed out, but Charles wasn't having any of it. "You two, get inside"

…

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, BECAUSE SOMETHING INTERESTING IS COMING UP. FAVORITE. FOLLOW. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex and Anya had no choice but to follow Charles because he insisted, Charles walked alongside Anya, "Tell me, Anya. What's between you and that lad?"

"Oh, I have a question for you, Professor. Aren't we here to train?" Anya faced Charles,

"Of course" Charles answered quickly, "Then tell me, is knowing about my social life still part of the training?" Charles was not able to reply, after all she was right, but he got to know. "Is the US government really that interested about me? I'm wondering why, because I am sure that me and the president haven't met yet nor dated" Anya remarked, annoyed of the persistent question. The three of them walked inside the mansion and opened the door leading to the living room, they saw Raven, Hank, and Banshee circled as a group on the floor while Erik and Moira sat in the far corner. As soon as Moira saw Charles, she went to him, and asked about the training process.

Alex went to join Banshee and the gang, Anya went to join Erik. "You don't look so good, let me guess, its Charles, isn't it?" Anya took a sip from her drink. "Do you like Charles?" asked Erik, he earned a glare from Anya. "Not ever. As far as I know, I'm not the one who you should ask about that" Anya directed her gaze at Moira. "They are getting along well" Erik said, "It's not a surprise, really."

"Is that a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Erik told her, "Shut up" Anya glared at Erik, he just chuckled and took a sip from his drink.

Moira and Charles made their way to where Erik and Anya were sitting, and they started to have a chat. Anya was about to have another glass, when Charles held the bottle down. "You're not having another drink, young lady"

"Professor, I assure you. I can hold my liquor very well than you think, and you very well know that I am not a young lady." Anya said, as she grabbed the bottle away from his hold, and pours it in her glass. They were now staring at the group of mutants who were laughing in front of them.

Raven and the others laughed out loud, the reason is that Banshee was telling everybody how his body hurts from his earlier training. Alex teased that his scream sounded like a pig who was about to be killed.

"I never thought in my life that I would be in where I am right now" Charles whispered out of the blue while staring at the group of mutants in front, his words caught Anya's attention. _You were given this chance because you are strong enough to handle it. Unexpected things do really happen in life, but I think you are meant to lead this one, Professor._ Anya said into his mind, Charles was moved by her words. Something he didn't expect, and that out of the ordinary feeling hunts him again. This woman never ceases to amaze him with her unique personality. "What?" Anya asked him, he was staring deeply into her eyes.

"Anya!" called Raven, breaking the moment, Raven motioned for her to come and join them, "Let's play a game" Raven took out a box

"Dare box?" read Banshee, "Sounds interesting" Alex said.

….

A/N: PLS LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT! I'M STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT THE FLOW OF THE STORY FAVORITE FOLLOW REVIEW. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY, APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH


	7. Chapter 7

_Dare box? No way _Charles said in his head and walked his way to the group. "You can't play that. You all need to rest, you all need it for training. I suggest a good night sleep will be best for all of you" they all looked at Charles with a disappointed look. "Yes, pops. Come on guys, before he cuts of our allowance" Anya told everybody jokingly, and earned a big laugh from the group.

"Your brother is such a kill joy, Raven" Anya whispered to Raven.

Charles, Erik and Moira were looking at the young mutants who were fixing the room, "Anya should learn to act her age, really" Moira said, "she is quite a handful" Erik said, "Anya is indeed childish, reckless and very impulsive," Charles added, "but that's what makes her interesting. There's more to her than meets the eye"

"I didn't expect that from you, Charles" Moira said, practically surprised at Charles good words about Anya, Erik knew better, his smile evident. Charles' heart was stolen by a very unexpected woman, and that person is standing in front of them now, totally oblivious to the fact.

"What are they up to now? I told them to go to sleep" Charles wondered, music coming from one of the rooms. Charles went to the door where he heard the music, he opened it and found Anya dancing to the rhythm of the music. Charles can't help but smile, it was entertaining to watch Anya. Charles didn't know how long he was standing there. Raven saw her brother from the distance standing by the door, and went to his side. "Charles, what are you─?" Charles tried to lose his smile, and acted normal upon seeing his sister.

"Oh Raven, there you are, tell Anya to lower down the volume, alright?" Charles said, trying to hide back his smile and walked away. Raven went in, Anya saw the weird look on her face. "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just happy about something" Raven said, Anya won't give up.

"What? Tell me" Anya was so curious

"I'm not sure if I should be the one who should tell you about it", Raven grinned, "Sheesh, you're such a killjoy. Just like your brother" Anya pointed out, Raven made her way to the bed.

"I think you should get used to it" Raven told her, pointing something out, then she covered herself with her blanket and closed her eyes.

"Why do I have to?" Anya was waiting for a reply, but she didn't get any. Anya saw Raven was already lying on her bed. _Weird _

Anya woke up rather early, she made herself breakfast, when Hank came in. Hank and Alex went in, they greeted her good morning. Anya took care of serving them breakfast, which she made herself.

"You two woke up early" Anya said noticing, "Yes, early training you see" Alex replied.

"He'll try the prototype suit I made for him today" Hank said, he was pretty excited.

"That's interesting, can I see it? Such a genious. Hank, I wish I have your brain" Anya commented, Hank blushed, "Sure you can. This waffle is mind blowing, Anya" Alex praised, "Why, thank you, Alex. I have some over there, if you still want more" Anya smiled

"You two seem very close, is there something going on between you two?" Hank asked, "We're just friends, Hank" Anya said, "Well, you can't help but to admire an amazing woman like her, but we really are just friends" Alex winked at Anya, "You're making me blush, Alex" Anya joked. Charles who was behind the wall all this time, decided to show up, he greeted them with a smile. "Seems he is in a good mood" Hank noticed,

"Waffles? Can I have some?" Charles said, Anya went for the left over and took it. "Sorry, I almost forgot, Raven told me to save her some" Hank and Alex looked at her in confusion. "That's alright, she's my sister" Charles tried to reason out. Anya walked away with the waffle ignoring Charles. "Come on, Anya! Just one bite!" Charles shouted, but she just ignored him. "Stingy!" Charles remarked. Alex and Hank were laughing at him, "Too bad, Professor." Alex patted him on the shoulder, with a grin on his face.

The training went on today, but with better results. Banshee was able to be supersonic today, with the help of Erik and Hank's invention. Erik kind of pushed Banshee off the satellite, and before you know it, Banshee was able to fly around, Thanks to Erik, even though it was unexpected and very dangerous.

Anya went to the bunker after her training, it seems she arrived at an exact time.

"Alright Alex, I want you to hit the X, and try not to hit me. That's a good, chap" Charles instructed, Hank looked surprised.

"You're serious?" Alex asked, "I'm very serious. I have complete and utter faith in you" Charles told Alex, that really got to him. _Nice one, Charles _Anya thought.

_Interesting _Anya thought, "Alex, if you're not sure. Just aim for his head" Anya said jokingly, and Alex concentrated and unleashed his rings and before you knew it, Alex had hit the doll. Charles went to congratulate Alex, Anya walked over to Charles, "I got to admit, you did a great job, _Charles" _Charles looked at her, thinking that he might have heard wrong, but he knew that he didn't. It was the first time Anya used his name, he had basically earned her respect.

Charles and Erik were in the front yard, Erik was trying to move the satellite, it seems he was having a difficult time. Charles offered to help him by accessing his mind. They were in tears after seeing a part of Erik's happy memories. "There's more to you than you know, not just pain and anger. There's good too, I felt it, and when you can access all of that, you'll possess a power no one can match, not even me. So come on, try again" Charles told him, encouraging his friend. Erik tried again, and this time the satellite moved without difficulty.

It was a good afternoon for everybody, the results of their training was great so they deserve to be in a pretty good mood. Anya and Erik just came from Hank's lab, they had their suit fitted. Hank asked them to go and get Charles, so they did went to his room, they were both surprised of what they have seen. Charles was making out with Moira, Anya didn't know where is it coming from, but she felt pain. Erik looked at his friend, then to Anya who he noticed that her fists were curled up on her side. _Charles, now you've done it. _Erik called their attention, by knocking on the door. Charles and Moira broke their kiss, both were surprised and embarrassed. "Suit. Hank is asking for you, Charles" Charles went to look at Erik, then he saw Anya, he was out of words. Anya controlled herself, tried to act normal and said, "Hank's waiting, if you're not otherwise occupied" Anya glanced at Moira then back to Charles, Charles wiped his lips and went for the door leaving Moira, and they went to Hank's lab. Charles tried on the suit,

"What do you think?" Charles said, while he waited for their opinion about the suit. Anya walked over, she smiled Hank, and then her fist landed on Charles' stomach, he fell to the ground holding his stomach, they were all surprised by her sudden action. "Sorry, I thought it wouldn't get through. I'm tired. Night" Anya said, and walked off from the scene, while Erik followed behind her, leaving Hank and Charles in the lab. "Hank, I think I broke a rib",

"Charles, remind me not to get on her bad side" Hank told Charles, while helping him out.

…..

A/N: I am almost finished. I admit, its not easy. I JUST HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! FOLLOW REVIEW FAVORITE. THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

Anya went to the gym, and punched the sandbag with everything she got.

"I must say, I feel sorry for the sandbag and for Charles" Erik said, coming from the door. "Leave me alone, Erik" Anya told him, with a threatening voice.

"Admit to it, Anya. Your actions betray you. You love him" Erik walked to her, Anya sent her fist flying to Erik, but he grabbed her arms and took hold of her, "Let go of me, or you'll regret it" Anya said glaring at him, Erik moved closer to her, and whispered close to her ears "Don't get me wrong, I like your ability to disappear, but I think it went overboard that it also affected yourself. A big word of advice, don't hide it. You'll be missing a big part of your life, and you'll be regretting it." Erik released her from his grip, Anya didn't move. Erik looked at his friend, and walked away. Leaving her to think about of what he said.

"Where's Anya?" Alex asked Raven, but she didn't know either. Erik, Alex, Raven, Banshee, and Hank stand around while Charles and Moira sat on the sofa, they all stared on the screen. The President was about to make his address.

"As an attack by the Soviet Union on the United States. Requiring a full retaliatory response, upon the Soviet Union─"

"That's where are we going to find Shaw" Erik said, pointing at the tv screen.

"How did you know?" Alex asked,

"Two super powers facing off, and he wanted to start World War III. He won't leave a chance" Charles explained

"So much for diplomacy. I suggest you all get a good night sleep" Erik suggested,

That night, Charles went to his library because he wasn't able to sleep yet, he was surprised to see someone was inside, it was just Anya.

Anya was looking through the shelf, "What are you looking for?"

"I think I can find it for myself. Or are you worried that I'll find something in here? Like your secret stack of matured magazines perhaps?" Anya said, not looking at Charles.

"I don't read that kind of literature"

"I find that hard to believe, coming from a man who loves attention from women. Men will always be men, considering you are one, just like all the rest" Anya told, "I know you don't want to talk but─"

"I'm glad you know" Anya took the book, ignored Charles and went out the library.

Charles went to kitchen, getting something to drink, when Raven came in.

"You know sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if you hadn't found me here that night" Charles faced her way, finding a blue Raven standing right in front of him, he was caught in shock. "For God's sake, Raven. Where are your clothes? Put some clothes on" Charles looked away, trying not to stare at his sister.

"That's not what you said when you first saw me, but I guess pets are a little cuter when they're little, right" Raven said then she sat on a chair. Charles walked to her, he sat facing her, "Raven, I don't know what's got into you lately. I thought you'd be in a good mood. Hank tells me he's found the answer to your cosmetic problem. You going to tell me what's the matter, or will I have to read your mind?"

"You promised me you would never do that"

"Until recently, I never had to use my powers to know what you were thinking, Raven"

"You know Charles, I always think it was gonna be you and me against the world. But no matter how bad the world gets, you don't want to be against it, do you? You want to be a part of it!" Raven stormed off, leaving his brother.

"_Good God! Hit two girls in one day! First Anya, now my sister" _Charles thought to himself, while he drank his alcohol.

….

A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW! THANK YOU ALL


End file.
